


Don't Cha

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human Derek Hale, M/M, PCD, Song Fic Challenge, Stripper Stiles, That Damn Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is just trying to pay his way through his last year of school after breaking up with his boyfriend who had also bankrolled his first couple years of school. Things were going so well until one night at the club...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no+name+please](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no%2Bname%2Bplease), [jakeward 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jakeward+2.0).



> Song: Don't Cha  
> Artist: Busta Rhymes and Pussycat Dolls
> 
> Did a little editting with the song, took out one of the rap sections because...reasons.
> 
> Also, gifted to the two people who requested this song. Kinda light, kinda sassy, but then for some feels.

The one thing, and the only thing, Stiles would thank the gong show of a relationship with Derek Fucking Hale for was his physique. Dating a gym rate for over a year had taken the lanky awkward 20 year old and turned him into a toned, cut...awkward 21 year old. Which helped, because if he was going to finish paying for school, he needed to have an edge. Fortunately in his job, all he needed was looks and rhythm. 

No, he wasn't a prostitute. Though how barely was upwardly debatable. It had taken him months to break it off with Derek because he was so head over heals in love with the brood-master that it took him forever to realize that Derek would never think of him that way, and that Derek likely just settled.

So imagine his delight when he was on his way in to work at "The Collar" and saw Derek Fucking Hale in line with a total Barbie. Big boobs, bleached hair, and probably came with matching puppy and pink convertible. 

"Stiles! What the fuck."

He couldn't very well ignore the person who just called for him from across the parking lot. Handing his garment bag to the door man, he stalked over to the line.

"What do you mean what the fuck."

This was going to be...amusing.

"What are you doing here."

"Working."

"Why?"

"Well. After circumstances changed I had to find a way to finish my degree."

"I told you I would..."

"I know. But after things were made abundantly clear to me, I said no. Deal with it. You lost the right to say anything to me when..."

"Fuck off Stiles. You know..."

"Whatever. Enjoy the show." 

Turning to the bouncer.

"These two are on me tonight Buzz."

The Barbie clapped her hands and...oh god. Were her nails ACTUALLY glow in the dark pink? Smiling to himself, he went inside and went backstage to get ready. He could hear the crowd filing in. Trying to not let Derek shake his hard won confidence, he smiled at the thought of how much he was going to probably clear tonight. His Dad hadn't been thrilled about his choice of job, but couldn't argue the money he was making. At least the establishment was clean, and the bosses didn't put up with shit.

The music came up in the club, and the men and women working tonight took to their stages. It was a mixed gender Adult Entertainment bar, and Stiles happened to be one of the dancers. 

Taking to his stage, he saw a white slip at his stage. Picking it up it simply said "Tango Room." This usually meant a dance for couples. Walking to room Tango, he put on his best bedroom eyes.

_OK (ahh)_  
 _Yeah (ahh)_  
 _Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)_  
 _Ladies let's go (uhh)_  
 _Soldiers let's go (dolls)_  
 _Let me talk to y'all and just you know_  
 _Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)_

Throwing the door open, he almost broke character when he saw Derek and Barbie seated on the red leather couch, bucket of champagne between them. Barbie was eager to see the show, pointing at Derek to let Stiles know he was supposed to entertain her boyfriend. It took every ounce of his control to not flip them both off and storm out. Still. It was $1000 to book this dance, and he saw about 65% so...what the hell.

Ripping the sleeves off his tearaway suit jacket, his arm bare, he grabbed one of the hidden straps on the ceiling did a pull up, and spun himself to land with his back to Derek. Dropping to the floor, he stood up slowly, gyrating to the opening of the song. Tossing his head over his shoulder towards Barbie, he gave her a wink. 

_Ya see this shit get hot_  
 _Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)_  
 _Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout_  
 _Prowl for the best chick_  
 _Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)_  
 _Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it_  
 _Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)_  
 _No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve_  
 _Gimme the number_  
 _But make sure you call before you leave_

Spinning around, he slapped his hands down on either side of Derek. So close to touching but not quite. 

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_  
 _I know you do (I know you do)_  
 _That's why whenever I come around_  
 _She's all over you (she's all over you)_

Dipping his head down, he made a show of licking at Derek's crotch.

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_  
 _It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

Sitting back, he let his hand wander down his chest until he was grabbing himself, humping at the air.

_And in the back of your mind_  
 _I know you should be fuckin' with me (babe)_

Rolling back into a hand stand, he dropped to his feet, spun as the tempo picked up and lost the rest of his shirt, throwing it at Barbie who caught it with a giggle that sounded like it had to be fake. It wouldn't surprise Stiles in the least if it was. Everything else on her was.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_  
 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

Stiles pantomimed being tied up, arms over his head, tongue on his lips, promising all the sex in the world.

_Don't cha?_  
 _Don't cha?_

Spinning around, he bent over, gyrating his hips, acting like he was getting taken from behind. Barbie clapped her hands in glee, Derek gripped the couch with a fine bead of perspiration on his forehead, looking like he was trying to not enjoy what was happening in front of him. 

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_  
 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

Looking over his shoulder and winking, the pants were gone, leaving Stiles in a barely there G-String. 

_Don't cha?_  
 _Don't cha?_

Spinning around Stiles had both of his hands grasping the couch beside Derek's head, legs firmly planted. The muscles rippled, shivering a little at the strain, but he was still in character. He'd practised this a thousand times to be able to do a lap dance on these couches. 

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_  
 _Leave it alone (leave it alone)_  
 _'Cause if it ain't love_  
 _It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

 

The rule was Derek couldn't touch Stiles. Not the other way around. Grinding against Derek's thighs, he knew from experience there was a straining in Derek's pants. Good. He deserved every minute of it. 

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_  
 _You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_  
 _See I don't care_  
 _But I know she ain't gonna wanna share_

Barbie grasped at Derek's arm in that fake possessive way that made Stiles sick to his stomach. Derek seemed to agree with that assessment but didn't make a move to remove her arms from his.

Shifting to pin Derek's hips between his knees, he made a show at sniffing up Derek's neck. It used to drive him crazy when he'd do that in bed. Derek was tactile to say the least, and he threw himself into it all with his senses. Those were the moments that Stiles genuinely felt that Derek may have loved him.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_  
 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_  
 _Don't cha?_  
 _Don't cha?_

The reality was, in his world, that it was just another way of possessing him. He was a thing. Derek faked his love for him. Faked caring.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_  
 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_  
 _Don't cha?_  
 _Don't cha?_

Pulling back, Derek's eyes were half closed, a desirous smile spread across his lips. Whipping his arms up, he grabbed Stiles in a vice like grip and pressed a bruising, crushing kiss to his lips. Stiles pushed away and grabbed his clothes, marching out of the room where Barbie was going hysterical and Derek was floundering for something to say.

Stopping in the changing room, he muttered something about almost throwing up on a customer and he'd be going home early.

Dressing in record time, he was running out the emergency exit and into the alley. He was vaguely aware that someone was following him. In the distance he heard the indistinct sounds of the song playing through. Fuck. This was all kinds of fucked. Barbie would complain, and he'd lose his fucking job. Turning around, he all but screamed.

"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!"

Derek stood there, chest heaving, scratches from the neon pink glow in the dark acrylic nails welling with blood, with a look halfway between serial killer, and pure sex painted on his face.

"YOU! My fucking problem is you. You got in my head and now I can't see anything else. We lived together for over a year and then you left me."

"Because you never loved me."

"What?!?"

Stiles spun around and punched the wall, instantly regretting it because the damn thing was brick. Jerking to motion, Derek took Stiles injured hand in his two perfectly functional ones. A look of softening concern in his eyes as he examined the bruising knuckles.

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)_  
 _I understand (I understand)_  
 _I'd probably be just as crazy about you_  
 _If you were my own man_  
 _Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)_  
 _Possibly (possibly)_  
 _Until then old friend_  
 _Your secret is safe with me_

"You never loved me. You never let me in."

At this point he was crying. Why not. What did he have to lose.

"I never let you...Stiles. I don't know what I did to make you think that but I told you more than...any one...in my life. I knew I was bad at it but..."

He took a deep breath.

"You were my only reason to get up in the morning."

Stiles looked up at him, wiping his eyes.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_  
 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_  
 _Don't cha?_  
 _Don't cha?_

"What?"

"After everything happened, you were the only thing I had to look forward to in the morning. The only thing I had in the evening. When you left...I lost myself."

"Hence Barbie?"

"Mitzy."

"Now I know you're shitting me."

"Sorry. Nope."

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_  
 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_  
 _Don't cha?_  
 _Don't cha?_

Derek sat down beside Stiles, very aware they were in an alley, and trying really hard to not think about what he just sat in.

"Why don't we go back to your place...and you can finish that dance for me?"


End file.
